My Mother's Love
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Deathly Hallows. After a walk in the forest death by Voldemort, Harry meets his mother Lily at Kings Cross Station instead of the manipulative dark Dumbledore and learns the truth about Hermione, No 4 Privet Drive and Dumbledore. HHr NLLL


Harry Potter

My Mother's Love.

01/12/13

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: Deathly Hallows. After a walk in the forest death by Voldemort, Harry meets his mother Lily at Kings Cross Station instead of the manipulative Dumbledore and learns the truth about Hermione, No 4 Privet Drive and Dumbledore. HHr NLLL

_-__My __M__other's Love__.__-_

"So Hermione is my soul mate?"

"Yes Harry, she is the power the dark lords knew not, a wild-card to save you and ruin all their plans. The old fool tried so hard to separate and keep her away from you and yet she still came with you so you would not face Voldemort alone. You need to go back to save her and the magical world from the mess Dumbledore has made. You are the last Potter and you two together deserve a bright future and give me many grandchildren." Said Lily as she surrounded Harry with hug. "I love you so much Harry."

Harry cherished the feeling of love he felt in his mother's arms and thought about his Hermione. Yes he would go back to save her. Even if he had to save the total damn magical world to do so.

"But what about aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon?"

"Harry you were never meant to go there. But for your own sake you need to forgive and forget what they did so you can live a new life with Hermione."

"But the old fool said I had to stay there at the home of my mother's blood relation for the blood ward protection of your sacrifice." Harry said. "He said it was the safest place for me."

Lily shook her head. "No Harry. That was lie or actually the combination of three half truths twisted into a lie by a master manipulator to get His Greater Good."

"I hate that phrase. He used it to justify every evil thing I suffered."

"As long as he could justify whatever evil things he did for His Greater Good he could play god without a conscience. Sacrifice the Potters and Longbottoms for a chance to vanquish Voldemort." Lily said in great bitterness at the murder of her family. "Not a problem! We were not the first or the last victims that he had sacrificed."

"The old fool hurt others?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Many families were destroyed and of all the children made orphan by the war, how many lived to see Hogwarts?"

"Well there was Neville who was cared for by his grandmother and Susan who was cared for by her aunt." Harry said.

"And the rest without family to care for them disappeared so their family fortunes could be confiscated. Running a war supporting both sides cost a lot of money." Lily said.

"This just gets worse and worse and I thought he was like Merlin, kind, caring, wise and all knowing." Harry said.

"That was the image he had created for himself but it was a lie. He did not know what old Potter family magic I had used for my sacrifice to protect you from Voldemort's killing curse. So the old fool just bluffed and got very offended so no one would dare to question him. The old magic I used put that protection in you Harry and you alone. That is why Quirrellmort turned to dust when you touched him and why Voldemort had to use your blood for his return. Even the headmaster was too afraid to even touch you."

"So he could not transfer it to that house?" Harry asked.

"No, he couldn't. The old magic protection was in you and those illegal pathetic blood wards needed magical blood. Your magical blood Harry. He could set up those wards anywhere you wished to be as it was your magic that powered them. But when Voldemort took your blood, they were worse than useless too."

"So I could have grown up with Hermione or Neville or Luna?"

"Yes. You were never meant to suffer or grow up alone, ignorant, abused and unloved. We had arranged for you to be cared by Sirius or Neville's parents so you would have grown up knowing Neville and Luna. And I am certain Hermione would have found you somehow. She is such a brilliant witch."

"That is why he forced me to keep going back there." Harry said. "To recharge the blood wards linked to me and their primary purpose was to protect the Dursleys from magic."

"Exactly! And by sealing our wills and blocking our instructions on where you were to go and specifically NOT to go, he could do what he wanted. It was Dumbledore who cast the Fidelius charm on his old family home in Godric Hollow where he had us hiding with Peter to be the secret keeper and Sirius as a decoy. Sirius, Frank and Alice were witnesses to our wills. He made sure Sirius went to Azkaban and worse told the Longbottoms it was safe so they ended up in St Mungo's. Then with the wills sealed, he was able to use old common law which said that you should go to your closes relatives that accepted you. Your closest relative is my sister. It was the ideal place for his master plans to hide you in the muggle world and keep you weak, beaten and ignorant of your heritage. But on your father's side you are related to everybody. Unfortunately your father was an only child to elderly parents. So all your magical relations are second, third or fourth cousins. Sirius is your second cousin as are the Tonks and Longbottoms. Molly is your second cousin while Arthur is your second cousin once removed. Even the Malfoys are second cousins but the master manipulator could not allow them to claim you."

"Ew Ronald and Draco are cousins. No wonder they hated each other."

"Yeah, talk about inbreeding. Then the manipulative Dumbledore did not bother to knock and speak to them, he just dumped you on a doorstep on a cold November night like an unwanted unloved pet with a letter that explained in the coldest terms and fewest words that we had been murdered by magic and if my sister took you in, the old goat could put up some magical protections that would last until you came of age. He used both you and them Harry. What sort of monster left a baby on a doorstep all night? That terrible letter stirred up Petunia's hatred of the magical world and then he gave them you to focus that hatred in. He did not have to pay them because your very existence forced them to have magic in their home and they would hate you forever. The wards were powered by your magic and would protect them from the monsters who murdered your family." Lily sadly explained. "They were in shock, angry and afraid that they would be next as they were always terrified of magic and hated it. So they took you in for their own protection and resented it ever since. Sadly they took that hatred out on you. They tried but could not send you away as they needed that protection as you being there made them a target."

"So if Dumbledore had not involved them, they would not have been in danger?" Harry asked.

"No more than anyone else." Lily said. "They knew you would be related to many magical families but they had no way of contacting them and they did not remember anyone who came to check up on you. But they did try. They tried to make contact with Gringotts but he put a Confundus hex on them and they could not find the Leaky Caldron. Five times they placed you in different orphanages and went into hiding only to have the old goat return you and obliviate them."

"So in a way they are a victim of the old goat like me and the manner in which he manipulated their fear of magic against me was quite brilliant in a twisted sick evil self perpetuating way." Harry said as he thought about his Hermione. "Well I will try to forgive them."

"Thank you Harry it is more than what they deserve." Lily said as she hugged him again. "And remember no grandchildren will suffer to be named after the master manipulator or his pet Death Eater."

"Yes mum but why did he do it for?"

"Why?" Lily asked and Harry nodded. "Well the Machiavellian master manipulator would claim it was for His Greater Good but in reality Dumbledore was dead inside. He had lost everything he loved, his father in Azkaban, his mother by accident, his beloved sister and his lover Grindelwald, finally even his brother hated him. Alone, without love he died inside and could not feel the suffering of a lonely unloved child. In the end he brought about the nightmare of His Greater Good, playing god without a conscience with the lives and futures of everyone just so he could feel alive."

Lily surrounded her son with her love in a hug as he cried at the realization that he and his Hermione had suffered so much for nothing.

"So, what happened to the old manipulative fool?" Harry asked as he paused while Lily hesitated. "Please? He took my mother's love, her pure love of a mother for her son that she sacrificed to save me, my Hermione and many others that I love. He used that precious love and twisted it into a lie that kept me unloved in the hell of Durzkaban."

"Harry, please know on this side the punishment fits the crime and there is a special place in Hell for dark lords like him. They even built his own King's Cross Station that will always be empty to remind him of all children he failed and the futures he destroyed."

"Fitting and I will destroy his portrait so everyone can forget him." Harry said as he gave his mother a final loving hug. "I am ready."

"James, Sirius and Remus. Are you ready to pull the rest of that dark monster here?" Lily said as Harry turned to see his father, godfather and honourary uncle pick up Babymort and take hold of the black thread that was connected to the dark monster Voldemort.

"Go my son, save Hermione, and remember no time has passed there while you have been here."

_-__My __M__other's Love__.__-_

Harry's vision was full of the evil sick green flash of the killing curse as he fell, instinctively he reached for Hermione's hand as she stood next to him hidden by the cloak of invisibility. He pulled her down before she could cry out and rolled his body over her as he cast the shield to protect them both as Voldemort's soul was ripped out of his powerful unstable magical constructed body causing it to explode, leveling the forest for a hundred meter wide circle and obliterating all the dark lord's Death Eaters, minions and dark creatures who had gathered to watch the death of the Boy-Who-Saved-His-Hermione.

The warm honey almond eyes opened to see the emerald green eyes of her beloved as he slowly moved to kiss her and seal their soul bond.

_-__My __M__other's Love__.__-_

Everyone alive in the castle felt the explosion and wondered what in Merlin's name Harry had done this time. Neville and Luna led the charge out of the castle. The second flash of light from the forest gave them the direction to go. They quickly ran thru the forest and found the burnt clearing with the glowing Harry and Hermione still kissing.

Luna turned to Neville and said. "It must have been their first true love kiss."

"Nah it was a herd of Heliopaths or an Umgubular Slashkilter." Neville said with his lopsided grin as he saw that it was over and they had won.

"Well it definitely was not the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna said with a smile as she pulled Neville towards her for their first kiss. "They have a bigger bang!"

_-__My __M__other's Love__.__-_

Thanks for reading.


End file.
